


Oops

by Axelrocks



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is was a little something I wrote right after the water jug scene. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

He wanted to make her laugh. Wanted to see that smile he had dearly missed in the week she had been gone from his life. So, he thought up exactly what he was going to say once Carol stopped fiddling around with the car.

However, his hands and mouth would not cooperate, and when he opened his mouth to ask to carry one of her water jugs, like a true gentleman, the jug in his hand slipped from his fingers and nearly landed on her toes. Daryl could only stared down at the slowly spilling water in disbelief and felt the tips of his ears heat up. Well, that had gone just as he planned.  _Not._  Normally he was never this clumsy...except when he was with her.

Finally, he mustered up the courage to see how Carol was reacting and saw that she barely holding back a smile. When they made eye contact, she let that smile, through. "Mm. No," she quipped and stepped over the fallen jug. Daryl had no choice but to pick it up and follow her, still embarrassed about the whole thing.

Well,  _at least_  he had gotten her to smile.

 


End file.
